


For the last time

by Sphinxquartz



Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Sirius Black, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxquartz/pseuds/Sphinxquartz
Summary: Remus didn't make the last transformation.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	For the last time

The wind was in his hair, blowing it back behind him. A cool morning breeze. The sun waking up and colouring the sky with a deep fiery orange. It was beautiful. Sirius couldn't sleep and he hadn't seen a sunrise in a while. Sitting on the lakes bank with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapping around them, he watched as the sun rose and the twinkleing of the blue water that rippled with the inhabited also waking up. 

He didn't notice when a figure sat next to him. It was like they just appeared. He turned his head and in surprise there sat Remus Lupin. He was smiling happily, eyes crinkling and teeth showing. That was more of a beautiful site than the sun right now, Sirius thought. He smiled back and stared longingly at the other boy.

"Better go in Pads. Breakfast is about to start." Remus said getting up swiftly himself. Again it was like he didn't move just appeared to be standing up, Sirius didn't notice this and got up too.

"Yeah, am a bit peckish now." Sirius said, walking to the great hall alone.

The day didn't last long. Lessons were over rather quickly and the Marauders were out of trouble due to the up coming exams that everyone was preparing for. It was there last year and these test counted hugely for the jobs they wished to have after they leave. At dinner they all stayed in silence, picking at there plates of food as if it were poisoned. 

As the night enclosed on Hogwarts most of the seventh years congregated in the library, head in books and hands writing scribbles on bits of parchment. Except for one.

Sirius Black stood with his hands grasping the rails that steadied him, his head was heavy and he couldn't see properly and really felt like he had the poison in him. But all that didn't matter. Remus stood beside him, reading the poetry book he had gotten a while back for Christmas. His soothing voice bounced of the walls and filled the emptiness that circled Sirius these days. 

The reading stopped and Sirius turned to see Remus staring oddly at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You have to let me go Sirius." And with that Remus disappeared and Sirius was alone standing on the astronomy tower. 


End file.
